


Banats, and why nots?

by sweetmedusaaa (sajjangmyeon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajjangmyeon/pseuds/sweetmedusaaa
Summary: Dear crush,Kung ini-iSMALL ka nila, wag kang mag-alala. IniiBIG naman kita.Nagmamahal,Lihim na may pagtingin





	Banats, and why nots?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pinterest post I saw: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/685602743248913929/
> 
> And 'smol' means Junmyeon, kaya heto at nainspire magsulat. lol

 

 

> _Dear crush,_
> 
> _Kung ini-iSMALL ka nila, wag kang mag-alala. IniiBIG naman kita._
> 
> _Nagmamahal,_
> 
> _Lihim na may pagtingin_

 

“Huwaaaaw naman, may secret admirer sya!”, banat ni Baekhyun habang nakikibasa sa papel ni Junmyeon.

 

“Heh! Baka prank lang 'to, wag na lang pansinin”, sabi ni Junmyeon habang nagliligpit ng ibang gamit mula sa kanyang locker.

 

“Pero, malay natin… may nagmamahal pala talaga sa'yo nang palihim. Ayaw mo ba nun, kuya?”, tanong ni Baekhyun sa nakatatandang pinsan.

 

“Di ko alam. Wala akong oras para diyan. Tsaka nito niya lang naman ginawa yan, baka mawala rin yung paghanga niya pag mas nakilala niya na ako.” ani ni Junmyeon. Aminado ang binata na sa paningin ng iba ay may pagka-weirdo siya. Naniniwala siyang walang masama doon, pero di niya rin nakikita ang sarili na magkakaroon ng jowa dahil alam niyang mahirap siyang intindihin bilang tao. He puts the meaning to the word **complicated** sa status na _it's complicated_.

 

“Ang nega mo, kuya. Malay mo naman, may naumpog, o kaya naman nakainom siya ng love potion. Hahaha!” Pabirong reply ni Baekhyun.

 

“Tumigil ka na, please. Baka may makarinig pang ibang tao, mapagkamalan tayong feeling famous.” Sita ni Junmyeon.

 

Lingid sa kaalaman ng magpinsan, may nagmamatiyag na talaga sa kanila kanina pa.

 

 

 

> _Dear crush,_
> 
> _Being normal is boring. Stay weird!_
> 
> _I **love** weird. *wink wink*_
> 
> _Always,_
> 
> _Your admirer_

 

“Hala siya! Meron uli!” Di napigilan ni Baekhyun ang ang paghiyaw dahil sa iniwang note muli ng secret admirer ni Junmyeon. Mukhang aaraw-arawin ng kanyang manunuyo, at taliwas ito sa inaasahan ng binata. Aminado si Junmyeon na di naman siya pangit, at sa totoo lang ay pogi talaga siya. Dahil dito, karamihan ng nagkakagusto sa kanya ay iyon lamang ang gusto - ang kanyang panlabas na kaanyuan.

 

“Tsk. Nagsasayang lang siya ng papel. At pinapaasa niya lang ako. Sinong masamang-loob ang gagawa nito? Nanahimik ako, parang awa.” Sa inis ni Junmyeon, napunit yung papel na iniwan ng kanyang secret admirer. Di niya maiwasan ang mainis dahil tila laro lamang ito para sa nag-iiwan ng mga sulat sa kanya. Kung kaya ng iba na paglaruan ang feelings niya, puwes, di siya papayag. This means war.

 

“Kuya, baka naman gusto ka lang talaga niya? Di naman mahirap na magkagusto sa'yo eh. Mabait ka, gwapo, matalino, at kahit smol ka, malaki naman ang personality mo.” Paudyok na sagot ng pinsan.

 

“Alam mo, best in support ka talaga… daig mo pa ang brief.” Seryosong sagot ni Junmyeon.

 

“Alam mo, kaya wala sa'yong nagkakagusto eh. Ang weird mo talaga! Kung ako sa'yo, magiging mabait ako diyan sa secret admirer mo. Baka last na iyan eh.”

 

“Ang harsh mo ha! Inaano ka! Kanina lang best in support ka, ngayon, daig mo pa ang baradong kubeta sa pagbara!”

 

“EWW!!! KADIRI KA TALAGA!! BAKIT KA GANYAN!!!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun na tila ba'y diring-diri sa nakakadiring pinsan niya. Tumatawa na lamang si Junmyeon habang sinusundan ang nakababatang pinsan.

 

 

 

> _Dear crush,_
> 
> _Naniniwala ako sa kasabihang 'maraming nakakakilala sa'yo, pero unti lang ang nakakaintindi sa'yo’._
> 
> _Sana bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataong ipakita sa'yo na kaya kitang intindihin, dahil di ko naman ito papasukin, kung ikaw ay masasaktan lamang sa akin._
> 
> _Nawa'y mabigyan ako ng kaunting pag-asa, na mas makilala ka pa._
> 
> _Nakikiusap na mapagbigyan,_
> 
> _Iyong taga-hanga_
> 
>  

“KUYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAKANANG HABA NG HURRRR!!!” Kilig na kilig si Baekhyun sa liham na iniwan ng secret admirer ni Junmyeon.

 

“Oo na! Nyeta! Tigilan mo ang pag-alog mo sa akin, parang awa!!!! My brain!!!” pakiusap ng nakatatanda bilang mga ilang minuto na rin siyang inaalog ng pinsan. Malakas siya pero nakapanghihina rin (sa kilig!) yung nabasa nya kaya ayun, nagpapaalog na lang ang ating bida.

 

“Sows, kilig to the bones ka naman. Wag ako.”

 

“Oo na! Punyeta. Nakakakilig nga, di ko pa rin siya kilala.” Reply ni Junmyeon with a pout. Because _he_ cute.

 

“Alam ko na! Replyan mo kaya? Hala, ang sweet nun. Huhu. UWU” Kinikilig talaga si Baekhyun. Parang siya yung may admirer. Nahiya si Junmyeon.

 

“ _Uwu_ ka diyan. Umuwi ka na. Late na kaya.”

 

“Gusto mo lang mapag-isa. I get it, kuya. Hintayin lang kita sa may guardhouse. Yiiii… GANDAHAN MO SULAT MO HA!”

 

“OO NA! NYEMAS. LAYAS!” Sabay hampas ni Junmyeon ng folder niya kay Baekhyun nang magtanda ang pinsan.

 

Ngayong wala na siyang distraction, nilabas ni Junmyeon ang liham na ginawa niya noong nakaraang gabi. Matagal niya na rin namang iniisip na sumagot sa kanyang lihim na tagasulat. Nais niya lang magpasalamat dahil sa simpleng paraan, napapasaya siya nito.

 

Matapos iwan ay umuwi na rin si Junmyeon.

 

 

 

> _Dear crush,_
> 
> _Maraming salamat sa liham. Maaaring huli na rin ito, dahil nakiusap kang itigil ko na rin ang pagsusulat sa iyo._
> 
> _Gusto ko lang magpasalamat dahil kahit papaano ay binigyan mo ako ng pag-asa. Kahit sa alok na pakikipagkaibigan muna, nabigyan ako ng lubos na saya._
> 
> _Takits sa klase!_
> 
> _Lubos na nagpapasalamat,_
> 
> _Yixing_

  
The end? Di pa. Di pa tapos ang kwento ng ating mga bida. Hihi. uwu

**Author's Note:**

> At least hindi na 'no happy ending'? lol
> 
> And I really should be writing my paper asdkfhaposdifha what am I doing??!?!?! SELF???
> 
> Also, I relate with Junmyeon in so many levels, at may Baekhyun din ako sa totoong buhay (HI, KULOT!!!); wala nga lang Yixing. LOL ;; How to be Junmyeon? Charot. 
> 
> Salamat sa pagbasa! ^^


End file.
